PAW Patrol Wiki
Hello and welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular children's TV series PAW Patrol, which began on August 12, 2013. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding or editing pages and by adding images, videos and files relating to PAW Patrol. We are one of the most reliable sources for PAW Patrol information on the internet! With pages containing info about characters, episodes, locations, toys, voice actors, writers, international dubs, timelines & more, the PAW Patrol Wiki is the place to explore! Pups in a Fix.png|Pups Save Friendship Day|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_in_a_Fix|linktext=Read about the newest episode! Pups Make A Splash.png|Pups Make a Splash|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Make_a_Splash|linktext=Check out the first episode to see where it all began! Pups Turn on the Lights.png|Pups Turn on the Lights|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Turn_on_the_Lights|linktext=See what happened on Chase's birthday! The New Pup (HD).png|The New Pup|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Pup|linktext=Everest joins the team! Pp773.png|Characters|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol. Adventure Bay.png|Locations|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/Category:Locations|linktext=Read about the settings of each episode. PPW_Twitter_as_of_2182016.png|PAW Patrol Wiki (Twitter)|link=https://www.twitter.com/WikiPAWPatrol|linktext=Follow our Twitter account for more updates. PPN.jpg|PAW Patrol News|link=https://www.twitter.com/PawPatrolNews|linktext=Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter to get news about merchandise and more. In order to use this Wiki, you must abide by our guidelines, which can be found here, and the guidelines for our chat can be found here. If you continuously fail to follow the rules, there may be consequences. We also have some guidelines and tips for editing pages. If you ever notice something suspicious about a user, or if someone is vandalizing the wiki, please report this to SonictheHedgehog1245, Hornean, SirBlaze, Kittyfalcon, Tbrays30, Pablor, WildernessRescuerJonathan, MarshallsiAnjingBomba or WithInVisibility. They'll take care of it from there. Meet and learn about the pups and their friends! Click on a character below to go to their page. More Characters... To be a part of the "PAWpulation", you must follow the PAW Patrol's official pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" Weekly Polls from earlier weeks can be found in this archive. Here, you can vote on our fanbase name, and give us feedback about the wiki. Week 51 (March 27) Which pup of the PAW Patrol do you think has the best physical design (including colors and attires)? Chase. (1) Marshall. (2) Skye. (3) Rocky. (4) Rubble. (5) Zuma. (6) Everest. (7) Tracker. (8) ---- If you have any questions or concerns about the Weekly Poll, please contact WithInVisibility about them. "Pup Pup Goose" is the 1st half of the 5th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 22, 2013 in the United States, and on September 6, 2013 in Canada When a flock of migrating geese stops in Adventure Bay, Marshall bonds with Fuzzy, the gosling of the flock. But when his bird buddy wanders off and meets some hungry Seagulls, which wrap him in rubbish, a devastated Marshall asks the rest of the PAW Patrol to rescue him. [[Pup Pup Goose|''Read More...]] '''Farmer Yumi is a recurring character. She is a female farmer in Adventure Bay. She got married to Farmer Al in "Pups Save a Wedding".' Farmer Yumi is a farmer who works in a farm in Adventure Bay. She grows many different kinds of crops, including carrots ("Pups Save the Bunnies"), apples ("Pups Fall Festival"), and pumpkins ("Pups Fall Festival" again). In "Pup-Fu!", it is revealed that she is the Pups Pup-Fu sensei and has a priceless antique Scroll containing the secrets of the ancient Martial Arts Masters, which she inherited from her Grandfather. She also recognizes that Marshall has a lot of hidden potential. When the scroll is stolen by the Kitten Catastrophe Crew and Mayor Humdinger, she appoints Marshall as the Supreme Protector of the Scroll and after the scroll is retrieved, she awards Marshall a Golden Belt. Farmer Yumi is a hardworking farmer who grows food and raises livestock (chickens, a cow, pigs, a goat, etc.). She cares greatly for her animals such as Bettina, Garbie, and her Chickens. She provides fresh produce for Porter's Café and presumably other establishments in Adventure Bay and elsewhere. She is good friends with Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta, the latter whom often hangs out on the farm with Yumi's other animals. She occasionally has the Pups help her out on the farmer. While she likes animals, she occasionally has trouble with local wildlife like when the Bunnies invading her carrot patch ("Pups Save the Bunnies") or when Chompy the Beaver chewed up her barn when he was trying to rebuild his beaver lodge ("Pups Save the Beavers") and often has to call in the PAW Patrol to solve the problems they cause. Being a capable farmer, Yumi can tell what her animals like Bettina are feeling and knows when they are worried. In "Pups Fall Festival", she is alerted to an approaching winter storm by Bettina's odd behavior and explains to the Pups that "Cows always know.", indicating she uses Bettina's behavior as a sign of incoming bad weather. As a martial arts instructor, she is encouraging towards her students and believes that hard work and perseverance are just as important as martial arts prowess. She is also shown to be very perceptive as she reveals she was fully aware of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew's attempts to sabotage the Pups martial arts routines, though this may also be due to her being aware of their tendency to resort to cheating to win. [[Farmer Yumi|''Read More...]] Just squeeze 'Everest’s soft body to hear phrases directly from the show! Perfect for bedtime or playtime Everest comes with you wherever you go and helps you on all of your PAW Patrol adventures throughout the day! Each Real Talking plush Pup comes with a badge, their PAW Patrol vest and hat. Collect all your favorite pups including water pup Zuma and recycling pup Rocky for true PAW Patrol hero rescue missions! Together, your child’s imagination will be lit up with pup inspired adventures full of friendship, teamwork and bravery. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Bring home the PAW Patrol Real Talking Everest. }} '''NEXT EPISODES: * **"Pups Save a Goldrush/'Pups Save the PAW Patroller'" (April 19, 2016) **"Pups Save a Dragon/'Pups Save Three Little Pigs'" (April 21, 2016) * **TBA ---- *We now have premade edit summaries. This can be useful for when an editor has little time to edit. *We are currently undergoing a massive category upheaval organized by WithInVisibility. Please do not involve yourself until this shift is complete, even if some things do not seem right about the categories in the meantime. Thank-you for your understanding. *The PAW Patrol Wiki now has a brand new color layout! If you have any complaints or experience any issues, please contact SirBlaze. Also, please contact him if the Wiki's contents appear to be in a square (the edges of our media should be rounded). * edits have been made since PAW Patrol Wiki was founded on August 1, 2013. *Have Facebook? Like our Facebook page! Also, join The REAL PAW Patrol Fanatics group for discussion with other fans. *Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter or on Instagram to get updates on merchandise and more! *Also, follow us on Twitter! *Season 2 has concluded in the United States and Canada, and Season 3 is currently underway! *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *For the series' third season, Samuel Faraci has replaced Stuart Ralston as Rocky's voice actor. *Five of six aired episodes of the third season have been written by debuting writers. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 7, 2012. *According to trademarks filed by Spin Master, the "PAW" in PAW Patrol stands for either "Pups At Work" or "Protect And Wag." Check out some more polls here! Do you expect PAW Patrol to be renewed for a 4th season? Yes, and I think there will be a few more to come. Yes, but I think this will be the last season. No, but I won't be surprised if it does. No. I think Season 3 is the last stop. How excited are you for the debut of Tracker in Season 3, in comparison to your excitement for Everest's Season 2 debut? More excited for Tracker than Everest Less excited for Tracker than Everest To see what's been going on at the Wiki, click . Welcome to Community Corner on the PAW Patrol Wiki! There are currently 12 Admins: *GoldenLatias6 Founder *Hornean *SirBlaze Primary Authority (1) *AlexThorne2001 Voice Actor *SonictheHedgehog1245 Synopsis Writer *Kittyfalcon Image Specialist *Tbrays30 Primary Authority (2) *WithInVisibility *Berkley Official Voice Actress *Pablor Primary Authority (3) *WildernessRescuerJonathan *MarshallsiAnjingBomba Dub Enthusiast Feel free to contact them if you need anything! Have a happy time editing! The PAW Patrol Wiki is a fanmade and fan-administered website for educational purposes. No monetary revenue is being gained. PAW Patrol (and all of its entities & assets) belongs to Spin Master, Spin Master PAW Productions, and Viacom. For information on Wikia's official Terms of Use, click here. }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Administrative Pages Category:Pages Featuring Polls